Case of the Missing Children
by DarkDiamondLover
Summary: Melody Smith, an 18 year old girl has just moved to Japan, especially in Oiran Buchi. She has the ability to use telepathy and is able to bend fire to her will. One day, she finds out that the town she decides to settle in has some trouble, especially paranormal or even demonic trouble. Melody is EXACTLY like Naru, but is able to tell her emotions.(Copyrighted2013 DarkDiamondLover)
1. We Get A Phone Call

**Hello my favorite people in the whole Fanfiction universe :) So this tory is something unique because it is my first dedication story. The reason I am write a dedication story is because KataraJanae, one of my followers/favoriter/reviewers, has been my 100th reviewer for my recent story so here it is. The title of this story is called…Case of the Missing Children. Enjoy :) Make sure to leave a review after the chapter…P.S…this ISN'T a One-Shot :) Also, Mai is a police officer! Somewhat an omake of Can't Forget You, So I Won't but when Naru DOESN'T leave :)**

**Summary:**

**Melody Smith, an 18 year old girl has just moved to Japan and doesn't know what the hell she is doing in Japan in the first place. This isn't the first time she has been to Japan.**

**The first time was when she was 9 and since then, she has been to Japan every 3 years. She has a secret though. She has the ability to use telepathy and is able to bend fire to her will.**

**One day, she finds out that the town she decides to settle in has some trouble, especially paranormal or even demonic trouble. Children have gone missing especially AFTER they performed in the Christmas play.**

**Melody has no choice but to contact Shibuya's very best paranormal research team, SPR. This leaves many in wonder as to how this case will unfold. Especially if Melody is EXACTLY like Naru, but sweeter and is able to tell her emotions.**

**Chapter One: We Get a Phone Call**

* * *

_**Melody's Dream**_

_My heart was pounding. I was scared. My feet were pounding the ground as I ran away. I knew that if I stopped now, he was going to catch me. I'm scared. _

_Twigs snapped as if they were aging bones and splintered into a million pieces while the sound of a wolf howling pierced the air. Following the sound was the wind echoing the cry of a wolf. It howled through the slowly dying branches of the trees causing me to shiver despite becoming hot from running. _

_Even though I knew he was following me, I could hear no sound of pursuit from behind. I knew that this could be a sign for me to finally stop running, but I didn't dare stop, nor did I turn to look behind me. I didn't want to see its faceless face nor the way it had those tentacles swinging around lazily behind him or the way his hands moved._

_The darkness continued to grow despite there being a full moon up above. The darkness brought even more strong winds and the shadows danced around the ground. I know I should have been home earlier, but my friends wanted to have a dare. I shouldn't have followed._

_I could feel the branches I pass rip my skin up as if I were some paper doll. My sweat and the blood from the millions wounds on my body mixed and entered the wounds causing each cut to sting for a longer period of time. I was getting tired and I wanted to sleep. My lungs began to burn from all the amount of energy I used._

_My muscles were aching and begging to rest. Each dying tree I passed seem to be the same as the one from the previous tree. I continued to run. The branches that were covering the floor continued to snap. I continued on. As I continued, I saw a flash of white causing me to panic and began to fall._

_I slammed hard into the branches, the jagged rocks, and rough soil in front of me. The feeling of dirt entering my wounds stung, the branches and rocks created new wounds. I tried to get up, but the pain kept me down making me cry with every ounce of energy I have left to just get up and continue running._

_All around me, shadows clawed at me, but the moon landed on my form making even the shadows slowly disappear. The wind had died, but the sound of a wolf's howl pierced through the air before that too, finally died down. The only sound that could be heard was my own breathing, uneven and shallow. _

_I coughed and tried to get some air to try once more to run, but my bare knees dug into the branches and rocks causing my knee to ache. I finally sat up and I lay with my back against a tree. I took in big gulps of air. I closed my eyes to finally relax for just a bit._

_'Snap…Snap…Snap.'_

_I snapped open my eyes and I felt fear run through my body. I looked side to side to see where the person could be. I even squinted my eyes to see if I can spot it from farther away, but it was fruitless. It was of no use despite the full moon was shining down._

_Suddenly, I felt a chill run up and down my pine. Holding me and I shuddered. Every single piece of me tensed up and the hair on the back of my neck rose. Goose bumps formed on my arms and legs. I looked around. I felt a scream bubble up in my throat. I turned around once more and my breath caught._

_'Mommy-'_

_It was then, I screamed out in terror._

* * *

**December 13 (10:30 pm)  
Melody's P.O.V**

I woke up screaming. When I finally realized that it had been a dream, I calmed down. I knew I had just used telepathy during this dream because I was playing the role as Suzuki. It seems that Suzuki had sent me a mental message, or I just caught it during the time it occurred. I sighed and since I was awake, I decided to stay awake for a little while longer.

"No! Suzuki! Suzuki! Where is Suzuki!"

I felt a chill run through me as I heard the sound of Suzuki's name being called out. Not only that, but I recognize the voice calling for Suzuki. It was Mikan, Suzuki's mother. I quickly stripped off the blanket off my body and slipped into the combat boots I have lying beside my bed.

I then slipped into my jacket before I grabbed my keys and left my house. I ran out of the house and headed to the center of the town. I saw a crowd gathered around and I knew that in the center was Mikan. I ran over and I had to push past some people to see exactly what was going on.

Sure enough, sitting in the center of the circle was Mikan crying and holding her was her husband, Natsume. I walked over and knelt down in front of Mikan. She looked up at me and words tried to form from her lips, but she started to cry before any words formed.

I pulled her into a hug of understanding. _He _has taken Suzuki. This wasn't the first time a child has been kidnapped. Ever since I arrived here in Oiran Buchi (Yamanashi), there had been no paranormal/demonic activity until a week after I came. This was to be expected since the only time this ever occurs is usually AFTER a performance.

A week after I had arrived, the start of the Christmas plays had began. The whole cast except for the stage crew, the stage manager, the lighting crew, and director, were children. On the first and second night, there wasn't a single kidnapping, which was quite unusual, but it was better than getting kidnapped. On the third night, there was a kidnapping.

The first child to be kidnapped was Rin. Everyone (the townspeople) searched, but we couldn't find her. Then it was Markl. Even though we (the townspeople) searched, we couldn't find either of them. Now today, it was the third time. Before the child vanished, they would be with their 'friends' playing a game. The game is still unknown to most.

I sighed and held onto Mikan. She has lost so much in the past, but losing her daughter should have caused more pain in her heart.

"Mikan, everything will be alright. We will find Suzuki. I will make sure of it. We will even find Rin and Markl."

I felt her nod. I smiled a sad smile before I looked up at Natsume. Even though his face was emotionless, I could tell that he was worried and that at any given moment, he would break down because he lost his daughter. I sighed and glanced at the town mayor.

He was a fat man, and no, I'm not trying to be mean. He was chubby and always wore the same plain tuxedo every single day. Currently, he was in his pajamas. He was never a mayor-like figure. He was more of a bad guy than anything.

He flinched at my glance and I frowned slightly. I let go of Mikan and Natsume held onto her. I then stood up from where I was kneeling and turned to face Yagumi-san, the town mayor. I glared at him and crossed my arms across my chest. He seemed to be nervous.

"Yagumi-san, you sure aren't doing your job. I haven't seen a single officer around this town ever since the first kidnapping. Are you sure YOU aren't the one in charge of these kidnapping?"

When I accused him, he took a step backwards, before he finally stood firm. His eyes met mine and we stared at each other.

"Are you sure YOU aren't the one in charge? It was a week after you came when things like this start happening."

I laugh in disbelief before I took a step towards him. He again took a step back.

"Now, why would you blame me when it should be you in charge? As I said before, I haven't seen a single officer step into this town since the first kidnapping. I know what you have been doing since the beginning. The beginning meaning the day you stepped into office. You smuggled these people's money and used it to buy your own selfish goods. I think it is time for you to step down from office."

At this, some of the townspeople agreed. I smiled and Yagumi-san tried to look tough, but ended up in defeat. He turned to walk to his house before he stopped. He turned to face me.

"You! If you are able to finish this and find the missing children, I will step down and you will take charge. Until then, I will stay mayor. Good night."

With that, he left. I turned to everyone. They were looking at me as if they counted on me with everything. I sighed. I needed help.

"Everyone, I will head to Shibuya tomorrow. I understand that it is a two hour drive. I will leave tomorrow at 8. I will create an appointment. I suggest you all get some sleep. Natsume, can you call for the police to come down here. Give them the details. Everyone else, please get some sleep. It will be a big day tomorrow."

* * *

**December 14 (10:20 am)**  
**Mai's P.O.V**

I sat in my desk in the police station. I sighed. I work at both the police station AND Shibuya Psychic Research (SPR) full-time, but I alternate from the jobs meaning if I work at SPR on Monday, then the next day it is the Police station and then the next day is SPR.

Everything usually depends on if we have a case or not, but I haven't had a single case ever since last month. I mean, just because that previous case almost costed me my life, doesn't mean that I was excluded from cases or rather, make the whole world stop giving us cases until I got better.

I am 18 and for the past 2 years, I was working with Naru aka Kazuya Shibuya aka Oliver Davis and his twin Eugene Davis. Yes, Gene is alive thanks to our shared power. It almost costed me my life because right after I brought him to life, I passed out and shortly after, Gene passed out along side me.

We are still all a team. John Brown, an exorcist, works at the local church, but tags along when we have cases. Masako Hara, a psychic medium, works as a famous TV star, but also tags along during the cases because she claims 'I am the better medium'.

Ayako Matsuzaki, a priestess, works at the Matsuzaki Hospital, but always has time to visit the office to hang out and chat. She tags along claiming that 'I need to protect Mai since she gets hurt with every step of the way'. Takigawa Houshou, or just Bou-san, a monk. He works as a bass player and just like Ayako always has time to visit and chat. On certain days, they walk into SPR together as if they were out on a date.

Madoka Mori, a researcher, works with us the whole time. Stays with Lin everyday to discuss things. Lin Koujo, bodyguard, works with Madoka, but is mainly Naru's and Gene's 'bodyguard'. I broke his ankle on the first meeting.

Yasuhara Osamu, another researcher. He is a college student and works with us only during cases and on the days I am not in the office. He is sometimes a pervert. Eugene Davis, a psychic, able to astral project and help Naru with control his PK. Acts somewhat like Yasu on certain things, but is sweet.

Kazuya Shibuya/Naru/Oliver Davis, a PK user and has clairvoyance. The boss of everyone. He is mean, but when you least expect it, he is nice. Now for myself, my name is Taniyama Mai and I am able to astral project, use PK, a psychic medium, and somewhat clairvoyant. I work as a police officer and an assistant every other day.

Well enough of introductions. Anyways, as I was saying, today, everything seemed to be boring. I sighed. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. Once I did, I saw a vision.

_My heart was pounding. I was scared. My feet were pounding the ground as I ran away. I knew that if I stopped now, he was going to catch me. I'm scared. _

_Twigs snapped as if they were aging bones and splintered into a million pieces while the sound of a wolf howling pierced the air. Following the sound was the wind echoing the cry of a wolf. It howled through the slowly dying branches of the trees causing me to shiver despite becoming hot from running. _

_Even though I knew he was following me, I could hear no sound of pursuit from behind. I knew that this could be a sign for me to finally stop running, but I didn't dare stop, nor did I turn to look behind me. I didn't want to see its faceless face nor the way it had those tentacles swinging around lazily behind him or the way his hands moved._

_The darkness continued to grow despite there being a full moon up above. The darkness brought even more strong winds and the shadows danced around the ground. I know I should have been home earlier, but my friends wanted to have a dare. I shouldn't have followed._

_I could feel the branches I pass rip my skin up as if I were some paper doll. My sweat and the blood from the millions wounds on my body mixed and entered the wounds causing each cut to sting for a longer period of time. I was getting tired and I wanted to sleep. My lungs began to burn from all the amount of energy I used._

_My muscles were aching and begging to rest. Each dying tree I passed seem to be the same as the one from the previous tree. I continued to run. The branches that were covering the floor continued to snap. I continued on. As I continued, I saw a flash of white causing me to panic and began to fall._

_I slammed hard into the branches, the jagged rocks, and rough soil in front of me. The feeling of dirt entering my wounds stung, the branches and rocks created new wounds. I tried to get up, but the pain kept me down making me cry with every ounce of energy I have left to just get up and continue running._

_All around me, shadows clawed at me, but the moon landed on my form making even the shadows slowly disappear. The wind had died, but the sound of a wolf's howl pierced through the air before that too, finally died down. The only sound that could be heard was my own breathing, uneven and shallow. _

_I coughed and tried to get some air to try once more to run, but my bare knees dug into the branches and rocks causing my knee to ache. I finally sat up and I lay with my back against a tree. I took in big gulps of air. I closed my eyes to finally relax for just a bit._

_'Snap…Snap…Snap.'_

_I snapped open my eyes and I felt fear run through my body. I looked side to side to see where the person could be. I even squinted my eyes to see if I can spot it from farther away, but it was fruitless. It was of no use despite the full moon was shining down._

_Suddenly, I felt a chill run up and down my pine. Holding me and I shuddered. Every single piece of me tensed up and the hair on the back of my neck rose. Goose bumps formed on my arms and legs. I looked around. I felt a scream bubble up in my throat. I turned around once more and my breath caught._

_'Mommy-'_

_It was then, I screamed out in terror._

_The scene changed and this time I was standing in the center of a town. I felt a presence staring at me from behind and I turned. Standing there was a tall man. He had no face and had many tentacles moving from behind. Scared, I ran. It was the exact same as the previous scene. This time, I was the victim. _

I was brought back to reality as I felt something really cold touch my cheek. I screamed and sat up straight in my seat. I coughed and when I realized that it was only a vision, I calmed down and turned to see who has caused me to wake up.

I glared as I realized that it was only Akifumi. He laughed and patted the top of my head.

"What happened?"

I shook my head not wanting to talk about it. I heard him sigh and I heard the sound of a can being open. I looked at him and he passed me the drink. I took it and drank it.

"Nothing happened. I guess it was just a nightmare. Anyways, I want to go home and sleep! I don't want to stay here since it is so boring and I don't want to go to SPR since all Naru will ask me to do is make tea."

He chuckled and we talked for a bit. After a while, I heard the phone ring on Julie's desk. Before Akifumi could reach for it and answer, I grabbed the phone. I looked at Akifumi and stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and I answered it with the usual greeting.

"Hello, Mai Taniyama, Lead Detective of the Homicide Sector and C.I.D. speaking. May I have your name and also why you need the help of us?"

It was silent for a bit before the other end answered.

"Yes, hello, my name is Natsume and I need your help. You see, in the town of Oiran Buchi in Yamanashi there are three children missing. One of them being our daughter."

As he continued on, I felt a chill run through my body. It was similar to the vision I just had. At the end of his explanation, I didn't know what to do. I mentally sighed and did what I always did.

"Alright. I understand. Thank you for calling us. We will be there at around noon. Please make sure to have someone on the outside of the town so that we know where to go. Thank you, goodbye."

I put the receiver down and looked at Akifumi. He understood.

"I'll grab the non-psychic group to come with us. I will let Daichi-san know before we go."

I nodded and he left leaving me all alone. I sighed and grabbed my phone. I dialed SPR. I waited for a while before Gene finally answered.

"Hey Mai, we are in a meeting right now. Is it alright if we call later?"

I sighed. I kind of figured that they would be in a meeting right now, but I decided to tell Gene so he could relay the message.

"Alright, I'll make it quick. I have to go to Oiran Buchi in Yamanashi at noon. Tell Naru I might not go with him on this case."

There was a long pause and I thought he hung up on me, but that wasn't the case for shortly after, he replied back to me.

"NO WAY! We are going there too! Come to SPR and we will give you the details."

I was surprised that they got the same case as me. I told Gene that I would go to SPR in 30 minutes and we hung up. I dialed Akifumi and he understood. He said he was going to go to Oiran Buchi in Yamanashi before I do.

I went to my locker in the station and grabbed my bag that had a few change of clothing, especially the warm clothing. I decided to change into a black turtleneck sweater, a pair of black skinny jeans, and some black lace up, spike studded, chunky ankle boots. I tied my hair into a high pony tail before I left the locker room with my bag, keys, phone, and wallet.

I then took the cab to Shibuya Crossing. Once I was inside the SPR building, I saw a girl that looked exactly like Naru but with brown eyes instead. I raised my eyebrow and she looked at me in confusion. I sighed and smiled at her before I decided to introduce myself.

"I am sorry for the intrusion. My name is Taniyama Mai, Lead Detective of the Homicide Sector and C.I.D. You can just call me Mai. I called earlier and heard that I have the same case as my fellow colleagues here. Nice to meet you."

She stood up and we were about the same height. We were sort of wearing the similar outfit, but she was wearing blue. She smiled at me and held out a hand. I took it and she introduced herself.

"Hi Mai. My name is Melody Smith. I came from the United States to live here. I am 18. I am guessing you understand what is going on at Oiran Buchi in Yamanashi then?"

I nodded and she smiled before she continued.

"Ok. I told your boss, Mr. Shibuya, that I will be your escort. So, if you are ready, then shall we head to Yamanashi?"

I nodded and she smiled. Everyone (Lin, Bou-san, John, and Gene were at the van getting the equipment into the vehicle) got their stuff and we left the building. Melody decided to drive with Masako, John, Ayako, and Bou-san while I was stuck with Gene, Naru, Madoka, and Lin.

Madoka, Lin, and Gene were in the front while Naru and I sat in the back. Yasu had claimed that he would follow later since he had to get permission from his parents. This begins the start of a mysterious case.

**DDL: So this is chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it! This is a dedication story, but I want everyone to read it :) So have fun with this one. I will continue with the other story and including the revising one! So yeah!**

**Mai: I like it! Scary, but its ok.**

**DDL: Alright :) So until next time, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	2. Oiran Buchi (Yamanashi)

**Summary so far:**

**"Ok. I told your boss, Mr. Shibuya, that I will be your escort. So, if you are ready, then shall we head to Yamanashi?" -Melody**

**Both SPR and Mai receive a case in Oiran Buchi. Oiran Buchi has a Christmas play every year, but this time, its different. There have been kidnappings of children. No one knows why it is children, but one thing is for sure, if they don't find the children soon, the children will die.**

**"You! If you are able to finish this and find the missing children, I will step down and you will take charge. Until then, I will stay mayor. Good night." - Yagumi-san**

**This case is different from the rest because, the children aren't the only victims, but someone else will be. Will SPR be able to find him/her or will it be too late and everyone will die?**

**ThAnKs FoR tHe ReViEwS:**

**KataraJanae: I'm glad you enjoy it  
Guest: ^^  
MadHatterIsanOtaku  
14AmyChan  
****Jem Juliette Jewels Jade  
****NekoManiaLover96  
****Nala Moon**

**Chapter Two: Oiran Buchi (Yamanashi)**

* * *

**December 14 (11:20 am)  
Mai's P.O.V**

The drive to the place was an hour and 17 minutes. We had been driving for an hour and had 17 minutes before we reached the destination. I was sort of annoyed at how cramped this van was getting, but as usual, ignored it.

I could have just gone back to the police station and grabbed my car to get to the location a bit faster, but I decided against that and drove with the rest of SPR. So far, I am regretting the decision.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. I was going to take a little snooze when I heard my phone ringing. I opened my eyes and grabbed my phone. I glanced at the caller ID and noticed it was Akifumi. I raised an eyebrow and answered the phone.

"Hello, Akifumi? It's strange to see you calling me. What's wrong?"

"Mai, I think you should hurry up. It seems another child has been kidnapped in the few minutes we have been here."

"You have got to be kidding me. You just got there and already a child was kidnapped! Seriously! Alright, I got it. Make sure to save me something that the child left behind during the kidnapping. I'm going to need it."

"Alright. Hurry. Wait, are you going to use clairvoyance?"

"Yes I am. Bye."

"Bye."

I dropped my phone into my lap and put my hand on my head. I sighed. Already, another person got kidnapped. I looked at everyone and I noticed how Gene, Madoka, and Naru were looking at me. I ignored them and looked at Lin.

"Lin, do me a favor and drive faster. Another child has been kidnapped."

I saw Lin nod and the van went faster. I sighed and closed my eyes and thought about what the man told me over the phone.

* * *

_"Every year when we do the Christmas plays, children are kidnapped. The Christmas plays are all run by the children, but some places require an adult to handle. The first time it happened, we all thought that maybe they were just playing hide and seek, and that they would show up sooner or later, but that suspicion was false. A few days later, we found the missing child, dead. Then as the years passed, more and more children are kidnapped and dead. Recently, some children have gone missing and we still haven't located them. So far, over 79 children have died since the first kidnapping. Currently, one child has been missing for 72 hours, another 48, and my own daughter for 13 hours. We have no idea where they could be, please, come and help us."_

* * *

I sighed and I noticed how the van was coming to a stop. I grabbed my bag and slipped my phone in before I got out of the van. I looked around and noticed how the place was like any other town, but this one had a bad feeling to it. I could feel eyes on me and when I turn, there was nothing other than Naru, Lin, Gene, and Madoka getting off the van.

I sighed and walked over to where the police cars are and I noticed how Akifumi was talking to a man and woman. As I walked over, Akifumi acknowledged my presence with a nod. He passed me a dark blue sweater.

"The child's name is Kazune. Age 13."

He then resumed his conversation with the man and woman. When I touched the sweater, my body felt smaller than before and I realized that I was using clairvoyance.

* * *

_There was someone standing outside near the darkest of the trees. He was a man, or at least I thought he was. Taller than my father and was wearing a black suit which didn't seem to fit quite well with the scenery. He was skinny enough to hide behind a tree and not be seen. His face was just white. No detail and it was clearly visible against the dark tree. At first, it could be mistaken as the sun reflecting off of something, but it wasn't that._

_His arms were limp by his sides as if he never needed or used them in his life. He seemed to be hunched despite his height. There was something evil to him, but yet, he seemed to be nice. We stared at each other and I felt him beckoning me towards him. _

_I didn't want to at first. I didn't want to go to an evil being, but I had another thought where, if I go, I will be alright and that I will be protected. I moved away from the window and I walked over to my bed before I grabbed my blue sweater. _

_It was cold outside and I wouldn't want mother to worry about my health. I ran out through the back door towards the man. He was still standing there while I was running and by the time I got to the place he originally was, he was nowhere around or to be seen._

_I took my sweater off since it was getting warm despite the cool wind. I looked around, but he was still nowhere to be seen. When I was about to give up, I felt something grab me and pull me into the forest. I dropped my sweater from the force of the pull and I closed my eyes._

_"Mother!"_

* * *

**December 14 (12:59 pm)  
****Mai's P.O.V.**

I gasped and shut my eyes. Closing my eyes brought what I saw come again and again. I gasped once more and dropped the sweater that was in my hand. As I calmed down, I opened my eyes and noticed how I was sitting in a chair.

I don't recall how I got there in the first place, but I was glad I was sitting. I looked around and saw everyone. Ayako and Bou-san were arguing as usual, John was breaking up the fight. Masako and Madoka were talking about something. Lin and Gene are seated at the monitors while Naru was sitting in a chair and reading the case file. I also noticed a couple officers standing around and Melody was against the wall thinking about something with her arms crossed.

From the looks of it, we were in base and nothing had began yet. Everything was set up, but other than that, the interviews were yet to commence and from the looks of it, the officers were searching for where the missing children could be. I sighed and noticed Akifumi walking towards me. He looked as if he was curious as to what I saw and also worried about me. I knew that he, like everyone else, should know what happened. I mean everyone should at least know what we are up against.

The only problem is that I didn't know who or what that man was. A tall man with no face and limp arms. He was thin and looked as if he would snap during a strong storm. He had an evil aura around him and I didn't want to see him again. I remember him from my vision earlier this morning, but this felt so real that I could feel its touch still on me. I sighed once more and I coughed catching everyone's attention.

"First things first. I have clairvoyance so I just want everyone to know that if you are curious as to why I barely moved or said anything for the past few moments. Now, what I saw was a total different story. I was the boy. He was looking out the window and he saw a tall man wearing a suit. The face was just white. Pure white. No eyes, no mouth, no nose. Against the dark trees, he was clearly visible. The sun wasn't affecting the vision. His arms were limp at his sides. He was beckoning me to go to him. I did and in doing so, I couldn't see him. I looked around but I couldn't see him. At the end, when I was about to give up-"

I stopped talking. I knew that if I continued I would start to tear up. The feeling of whatever that was grabbing me was still clearly visible. I felt a hand on me and I looked at the person who was holding me. It was Akifumi. He shook his head and I knew that he meant that I didn't have to continue. I thanked him and the room was quiet. I decided to tell them the vision from the morning.

"Earlier this morning, before I received a call, I had a vision. It had the same figure from my clairvoyance vision. I was running away from something-"

_My heart was pounding. I was scared. My feet were pounding the ground as I ran away. I knew that if I stopped now, he was going to catch me. I'm scared. _

_Twigs snapped as if they were aging bones and splintered into a million pieces while the sound of a wolf howling pierced the air. Following the sound was the wind echoing the cry of a wolf. It howled through the slowly dying branches of the trees causing me to shiver despite becoming hot from running. _

_Even though I knew he was following me, I could hear no sound of pursuit from behind. I knew that this could be a sign for me to finally stop running, but I didn't dare stop, nor did I turn to look behind me. I didn't want to see its faceless face nor the way it had those tentacles swinging around lazily behind him or the way his hands moved._

_The darkness continued to grow despite there being a full moon up above. The darkness brought even more strong winds and the shadows danced around the ground. I know I should have been home earlier, but my friends wanted to have a dare. I shouldn't have followed._

_I could feel the branches I pass rip my skin up as if I were some paper doll. My sweat and the blood from the millions wounds on my body mixed and entered the wounds causing each cut to sting for a longer period of time. I was getting tired and I wanted to sleep. My lungs began to burn from all the amount of energy I used._

_My muscles were aching and begging to rest. Each dying tree I passed seem to be the same as the one from the previous tree. I continued to run. The branches that were covering the floor continued to snap. I continued on. As I continued, I saw a flash of white causing me to panic and began to fall._

_I slammed hard into the branches, the jagged rocks, and rough soil in front of me. The feeling of dirt entering my wounds stung, the branches and rocks created new wounds. I tried to get up, but the pain kept me down making me cry with every ounce of energy I have left to just get up and continue running._

_All around me, shadows clawed at me, but the moon landed on my form making even the shadows slowly disappear. The wind had died, but the sound of a wolf's howl pierced through the air before that too, finally died down. The only sound that could be heard was my own breathing, uneven and shallow. _

_I coughed and tried to get some air to try once more to run, but my bare knees dug into the branches and rocks causing my knee to ache. I finally sat up and I lay with my back against a tree. I took in big gulps of air. I closed my eyes to finally relax for just a bit._

_'Snap…Snap…Snap.'_

_I snapped open my eyes and I felt fear run through my body. I looked side to side to see where the person could be. I even squinted my eyes to see if I can spot it from farther away, but it was fruitless. It was of no use despite the full moon was shining down._

_Suddenly, I felt a chill run up and down my pine. Holding me and I shuddered. Every single piece of me tensed up and the hair on the back of my neck rose. Goose bumps formed on my arms and legs. I looked around. I felt a scream bubble up in my throat. I turned around once more and my breath caught._

_'Mommy-'_

_It was then, I screamed out in terror._

_The scene changed and this time I was standing in the center of a town. I felt a presence staring at me from behind and I turned. Standing there was a tall man. He had no face and had many tentacles moving from behind. Scared, I ran. It was the exact same as the previous scene. This time, I was the victim. _

"The being was the same, but this time it had tentacles behind him. I don't know why, but I don't think this case is paranormal related."

I looked around and I noticed how Melody was looking at me with surprise. I raised my eyebrow and she uncrossed her arms. She walked over to me catching everyone's attention. She knelt in front of me and looked me in the eyes.

"Mai, to be honest, I had a similar dream the previous night, but not where I met him myself like that. You see, I have telepathy and I think I caught what happened to Suzuki at the moment it occurred. How were you able to see it?"

I frowned and shook my head signaling I didn't know. She sighed and nodded in understanding. With this, we began the case.

* * *

**December 14 (3:44 pm)  
Mai's P.O.V**

We had started the interviews of all the people who had something happen to their child during the time the occurrence first began to now. As each person said something, Bou-san and John wrote on a white board of the child's name, age, and if they survived or not.

Apparently, almost everyone in the town has had their child kidnapped and dead or kidnapped and found. Currently, the only people doing the interviews were Naru, Lin, Bou-san, John, an officer, and myself. Akifumi and a group of officers were looking around for some clues on where the children could be. Ayako, Masako, Madoka, Melody, Gene, and a female officer were with the children.

We decided to interview the adults before the children. As a couple entered the room, I had the sudden urge to hear what they have to say. As they sat down in a chair, I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed, pretending to not listen and just look out the window, but I was actually listening.

"What are your names? Your child's name and age. Also if they survived or not."

I rolled my eyes as Naru was a bit cold hearted.

"M-my name is Haruhi Suzumi and this is my husband Roku Suzumi. Our daughter's name was Haroku, age 9. S-she died."

It grew silent and the only thing you could hear was Lin's typing and the marker as it moved across the board. After a few moments, Naru asked the next few questions.

"Can you tell us the events that lead up to your daughter's kidnapping and death?"

Haruhi-san was quiet and her husband Roku decided to take over.

"We woke up one morning to check up on our daughter Haroku, but she was nowhere to be found. We searched around everywhere and got some people to help us find her. When we found her, she was near the cave that is banned from people to enter for it was dangerous to go in. When we found her, she said the oddest thing."

"May I ask what she said?"

"Well, she said, 'Daddy, Mommy. I am ok. Don't be worried about me. The tall man with no face said that he would protect me.' That was all she said. After that, she was quiet and kept looking out the window. Later that evening, we made sure to lock all doors and windows. We even took turns watching Haroku and when it was my turn to check up on her, she wasn't in her bedroom. No one could have entered the cabin and it was impossible for her to disappear without a trace because our bedroom is right by the stairs and if she were to move, she would have been stopped by either my wife or myself. The window, when we checked on it, was locked."

I heard the mother crying and I walked over to her to soothe her. After a while, they left and the rest of the townspeople came. There were other couples who have had similar stories. The ones where the child is still to be found had different stories because their child never met the 'Tall Man' or even told their parents about it before. The only thing different from the others was that their child was playing a game. The recent child was different for he was called to instead.

So far, a total of 4 different families had their child missing. Markl, Rin, Suzuki, and Kazune are the recent ones and from what I gathered, there was a possibility that the cave might have something to do with the missing children or the 'tall man' had something to do with this.

I sighed. Now as the children walked in one by one, I was in charge of them since apparently, my abilities grew so that I could feel some type of aura or emotion during the past. Other than that, I would use clairvoyance to actually see what was happening.

As the last child came to me, she sat in my lap and she looked at me with wide eyes. She was curious, but something about her gave me a bad feeling. She was in a light blue dress that had a purple ribbon around her waist. Her hair was black and it was short. She had a purple headband in her hair.

"My name is Alice and I am 6."

I smiled and nodded. She seemed like abnormal girl, but I could shake of the feeling that something was going to happen to her.

"Alright Alice. Have you met the 'Tall man'?"

She smiled and nodded her head. She seemed to be happy about meeting him.

"Yeah! I met him! I see him a LOT of times! He said he will protect me and he said to play tag with him!"

At this, my hand moved on its own accord and I touched the girl's head. In doing so, I saw something that I shouldn't ever see. I saw the first meeting with the two of them. It was night and she was standing in front of the cave.

He was standing inside and was beckoning her to go to him. She shook her head 'no' and he stopped calling for her. He then spoke. It was hard to understand. The voice sounded like calling someone through a broken radio. 'Come and play.' Alice nodded and then she ran away.

The second meeting, the third meeting, and so on were the same. Each time, she took one step closer than before. The last meeting, she hugged him when it was time to leave. When the scene faded, Alice was nowhere to be seen and in her place, I was face to face with Naru.

I blushed and looked away.

"Take a small break. You need it."

I looked at him and I saw him walking away. Ever since I brought his brother back to life, he became nicer, but was still the same. I sighed and I heard the door slam open. I looked up and I saw Yasu walk in followed by everyone else.

"Good news. I found some information about the 'Tall man'."

**DDL: How was this chapter? I wrote it and this is my first time writing something like this because this case requires me to look up online about this 'tall man' if you don't know who it is, I'll tell you. It is…SLENDER MAN! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Mai: Why am I stuck with using clairvoyance and everything? Won't I die from fatigue?**

**DDL: No. Besides, the next chapter, I will make sure to put less of your P.O.V and more of someone else. Anyways, how was it?**

**Mai: It was ok, but I have a bad feeling about Alice.**

**DDL: Why?**

**Mai: I don't know. It seems like she and Slender Man have something going on together. Not in the dirty way, but in a kidnapper and his accomplice. **

**DDL: Ok! Good luck to everyone finding out what will happen! Ok, so question of the day…If you were one of the missing children, how would you react? Leave it in the reviews and the one with the best answer wins…a short one-shot! Things I will be looking for…creativity, some description of what is going on, and also what will happen to you in the end (Survived or not) Good luck! The winner will be announced at the end of the story. (One entry per person. Don't want any cheaters here!) So this will last until the very end! Alright, until the next chapter, DarkDiamondLover out!**


End file.
